Fate's Pawns
by Fangfairy
Summary: A series of odd encounters has lead to an equally odd relationship between Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. If that wasn't enough, history is about to repeat itself, and Rose and Scorpius are caught in the midst of it. OLD TITLE: A ROSE by any Other Name
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! This is in Rose Weasley's perspective. There are going to be OC's, but you'll learn about them later. This is a RosexScorpius fanfic. Enjoy!

The whistle blew on the Hogwarts express. Platform 9 ¾ was crowded with kids and parents, giving each other tearful goodbyes. It was my third year at Hogwarts, and as I looked around, I didn't see anyone I knew. This would be interesting.

"Bye, mum." I smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. I saw a tiny tear in her eye as she released me, holding my shoulders. "Oh, mum, _don't_."

"I'm sorry. Have a great year, love. I know you'll do perfectly." She choked out. I rolled my eyes. She was so _dramatic_ sometimes.

"Mum, I'm _thirteen_. I'm not getting married or anything." I shook my head. I turned to dad. "She really is quite sad, isn't she?" Dad laughed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Be good." Dad said. "Try not to die."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, dad." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Get going, then. The train'll go without you." Dad warned. I gave them each one last kiss, and climbed on board.

I looked for someone friendly looking. Just as I was about to give up and sit with James, I saw a familiar wavy, blonde head of hair walking into the last compartment in the row, right beside the boys' toilets. I ran after her, a smile creeping across my face.

Her name was Lucinda Creevey. She was my best friend. She had wavy blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. She was the only person I knew when I was a first year, other than the Potter's. Mum and dad knew her dad from Hogwarts when they went, and kept in touch. He was apparently quite the fan of uncle Harry when he was my age.

"Lucy!" I screamed, jumping on her back. She screamed bloody murder, and I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Rose? You scared me!" She laughed along with me, smacking my arm. I slid the compartment door open and we stepped inside, being greeted by the rest of the girls sitting there. I didn't know either of them, as they were both Ravenclaw. I took a seat next to a brown haired girl.

"I'm Carly Finnigan." She said in a slight Scottish accent. I smiled and shook her hand.

Carly had dark brown hair and green eyes. I envied her hair. It was a beautiful brown colour, like my mum's. I wish I had my mum's hair, not dad's. It's kind of a Weasley thing, the red hair. She had freckles all across her nose and cheeks. She was bloody small, too, only four feet five.

"Rose Weasley." I said, smiling at her.

"My name's Ella. Ella Thomas." The dark skinned girl stuck out her hand. I shook it.

Ella had black hair that fell down to her waist in thick, tight curls. She had coffee coloured skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She was tall and thin, and looked much older than eleven. Thirteen, maybe. A long and awkward silence hovered in the air.

"I've got to use the loo. Come with me, Rose?" Lucy interjected, getting to her feet. I followed after her down the long corridor. "I'll be done in a mo."

I wondered up and down the corridor, looking aimlessly into the compartments. I walked past a group of Slytherin boys, peering into their cabin. A blonde boy looked right into my eyes. Normally, I would've blushed and looked away, but I just stared right back. It was an odd feeling, and it lasted a few seconds. It felt as if time had stood still. One of the boys he was sitting with said something to him, and he looked away. I kept staring at him, even though he was facing someone else.

"Rosie? Alright?" Lucy asked from behind me, catching me off guard. I jumped, and she gave me an odd look.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I mumbled, only half listening. She sighed and grabbed my wrist, dragging me down the hall. I extended my neck to look at the boy for as long as I could.

"Want to tell me what the bloody hell that was all about?" Lucy asked, pulling me aside. She looked confused and amused at the same time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I shrugged, hoping she'd leave me alone.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know right well what I'm talking about. What boy where you looking at?" Lucy whispered, grinning excitedly.

"Piss off." I shook my head. I smiled at her to let her know I was only joking.

"Alright, let me know when you want to tell me the truth." She smirked and nudged me. I just went along with it to shut her up. Honestly, friends are so nosy!

We went silently back to the compartment. Ella and Carly had managed to both fall asleep in the two minutes we were gone. I sat down on the opposite bench, as to not wake them.

"So, are you ready to tell me who you're so interested in?" Lucy asked, shoving me lightly.

"Bloody hell, Luce! I don't even know him!" I groaned, leaning against the seat. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Which one? I'd probably know who it was." She coaxed. There was no escaping a curious Lucinda Creevey. I suppose I had no choice but to argue until she shuts up.

"None of your concern." I crossed my arms and looked away. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Rosie…" She said in a threatening tone.

"No."

"Don't make me use a truth charm on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

Oh, I would."

"Lucy-"

"Tell me!"

"Shove _off_, Luce!" She cocked her perfect eyebrows. She knew she'd won.

"The blonde one." I sighed, giving up. She gasped.

"His name is Scorpius." She said as if that were the most important thing in the world. I shrugged.

"And…" I wheedled, not knowing why that was significant.

"Scorpius. Scorpius _Malfoy_." She twisted her wrist in a circle, telling me to make the connection. My eyes widened as she said it.

"No! Honestly?" I gasped.

"Honestly. So not only is he a Slytherin, but he's a Malfoy. You _know_ your dad would murder you if you two started anything…" She gasped and beamed widely as something crossed her mind. "You're a regular Romeo and Juliet!" She squealed with delight. I smacked her upside the head.

"You git! I don't even know him! We are _not_ Romeo and Juliet!" I sort of screamed the last bit, and Ella and Carly woke up.

"Who's Romeo and Juliet?" Ella asked curiously.

"Rosie and Scorpius Malfoy!" Lucy said excitedly. I sighed loudly and flopped down on the seat.

"Are you all mad? No! I don't even know Scorpius! I've never talked to him in my life! We are _not_ Romeo and Juliet!" I shouted. Ella snorted a laugh and pointed out the door. Luce and Carly looked and the three of them burst out laughing. I turned to see what was so funny.

My face turned tomato red as I saw why they were laughing. Scorpius was standing right outside the door. He was looking at me like I had gone mad. He heard every word I had just said. I plastered on a fake smile and waved at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away. This was going to be a long year.

A/N: I hope this didn't sound too Canadian/American. I've only been to England once, guys! Don't judge my ghetto Canadian slang! I hope this wasn't as bad as I think it was! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter will be longer than chapter 1. I don't know what else to say here… Horses!

The train ride was long and boring, no thanks to my supposed friends, who wouldn't stop pestering me about Scorpius. They obviously had no idea how stupid they sounded going on about some boy I didn't even know.

Eventually, the train stopped, and we were finally at Hogwarts. Everyone rushed off the train all at once, and soon enough I had lost sight of Ella, Carly and Lucy.

I wondered without direction through the swarm of people, looking for an empty carriage to take me to the school. I found one with a bunch of fifth year girls. I smiled half-heartedly at them and began climbing into the carriage.

"Sorry, it's reserved." One girl said in a very posh accent. I knew it wasn't, but I just muttered an apology and moved on.

Basically everyone was gone by that point, except a few stragglers, like myself. I waited for a free carriage, pacing up and down the cobblestone path. I liked that sound of my shoes on the stones. A cool wind blew my fiery hair back, and I took a deep breath. It was such a beautiful moment. Standing by the water, the wind in my hair, the Hogwarts castle behind me.

I thought back to the stories mum and dad told me about their time at Hogwarts. They did so many exciting, adventurous things. First year, they saved Hogwarts from Voldemort. Second year, uncle Harry killed a Basilisk. Third year, they travelled through time. I haven't done anything except learn about potions and spells. Not that it wasn't interesting, but I want something exciting to happen. I want to be important. I don't want to be Rose Weasley, I want to be _Rose Weasley_.

"Oi, ginger!" A familiar voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Al!" I cried, realizing it was my rude cousin shouting at me.

"Are you going to get on, or should we just leave you here?" He asked with a smirk. Always with the cheek, he is.

"Oh, come off it." I grinned as he pulled me aboard.

"So, what house do you reckon Lily will end up in?" Albus asked as we approached the castle.

"It better bloody not be Slytherin." I said, half-joking. Albus didn't seem to think I was being funny. "Are you honestly worried?"

"I just don't want her in Slytherin. She doesn't need any association with that Malfoy boy." He shook his head. I felt myself blush. His eyebrows pulled together. "What have you gone red for?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something stupid Lucy said on the train." I said quickly, hoping he'd leave me be.

"You better not talk to him, Rosie. Your dad would disown you, and you know it." Albus warned, as if that thought hadn't already dawned on me.

"I don't plan on it. Besides, he's absolutely dreadful to you. Always on about your dad." I defended.

"It's alright. Dad's told me to just brush it off. It's just his father putting ideas in his head." Albus shrugged. He really isn't one to hold a grudge. He just brushes everything off. It must come with being a Potter.

"I suppose." I said, ending the conversation. We pulled up to the front gate and quickly jumped out of the carriage. We ran to the great hall, barely making it in time for the sorting ceremony. We had both just sat down at the Gryffindor table when Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front of the hall.

"Attention, students!" She said loudly, the room quieting down almost immediately. "Welcome back to another glorious year at Hogwarts. I am sure this will be a trouble-free year." She gave James a pointed look. "We will begin the sorting ceremony now. First years, gather at the front, please!"

First years all rushed to the front of the hall. They all looked right terrified. I caught Lily's eye and gave her a supportive smile. She smiled back, but I could still see a bit of fear in her eye.

Kids after nervous kids were called up to the front, seated in the chair, and sorted into which ever house. Albus and I sat in tension as we waited for Lily. About ten minutes in, McGonagall chirped her name. The crowd hushed. Al and I heard scattered whispers saying things like, "Potter? As in Harry Potter?" and "Another Potter?" The same thing had happened when Albus was sorted. I remember wondering what the excitement was all about. To me, Harry Potter, the boy who lived was just uncle Harry, my daft dad's childhood friend. It was weird to think that people looked up to him like that.

"Settle down." McGonagall's voice boomed, silencing the crowd. Lily looked next to tears. She didn't know what to expect. She shakily approached the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat down on her head, and Lily squeezed her eyes shut, as if it was going to hurt.

"I'd have to say…" The sorting hat started. I grabbed Albus' arm. "Gryffindor!" It shouted. Our table cheered. Al and I screamed loudly in excitement. Lily beamed as she rushed over to our table.

"I've done it! I'm a Gryffindor!" She squealed with delight. I shuffled down so she could sit between Albus and I. Albus grabbed her and ruffled her hair.

The second-to-last person was Hugo. I watched eagerly as my younger brother strode nervously to the front of the room. He looked longingly over at our table before taking his seat on the stool. I felt my heart racing in my chest. He's probably really stressed out over getting in Gryffindor, no thanks to our idiot father. He tried to keep a strong face as the sorting hat pondered his placement. I wanted to stand up and shout, "Get on with it!" but I don't want to get expelled on the first day, so I kept quiet.

"Gryffindor!" The hat boomed. James, Lily, Albus and I all jumped to our feet and screamed. Hugo raced to our table and sat down beside me.

"Thank God." Hugo muttered, his head dropping into his hands. I smiled at him.

"Worried dad would disinherit you?" I asked bluntly.

"Just a bit." Hugo smiled half-heartedly.

"Would he really?" Lily asked sweetly. Hugo and I both nodded our heads. She looked surprised. There wasn't any need to be. Did she _know_ my dad?

I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the ceremony. Once we had all eaten, we headed for the common rooms. Lily and Hugo went with a prefect to quickly tour the school. Albus, James and I sat on the couches and chairs, waiting for the younger two to arrive.

"Let's see your time table, James." I snatched it from him. "Ha! You've got Transfiguration first thing! We've got Divination." I gestured to Albus. James looked frustrated. The last thing James would want to first thing in the morning is have to pay close attention. Divination is all guesswork, like mum said it would be when I signed up.

Just then, the first years poured into the room. Lily and Hugo spotted us and came over, cramming themselves between me and Albus. They were both proudly looking at the Gryffindor crest that was embossed on their robes.

"It's a bloody good thing you didn't end up a Slytherin." James said to Hugo. Hugo looked disgusted at the thought.

"I would drop out." He joked.

"I'm off to write mum and dad. Coming, Hugo?" Lily asked. He got up and followed her up to the dormitories to get parchment.

"Do you want to play wizard chess or sommit, James?" A mousy haired boy, Dmitri Boot, asked my cousin.

"You know I'm rubbish, you rotten cheater. Al will play you- he's quite good, actually. He even beats dad sometimes." James lightly shoved Albus, who smiled sheepishly. He was never one to brag.

"Alright, then. Let's play." Albus said, getting to his feet and following after Dmitri. That left James and I.

"This is weird, having Hugo and Lily at Hogwarts. I still feel like they're six years old." James said after a long pause. I nodded in agreement. It was weird. Up until now, I seemed to age on every birthday, but Hugo never did. The seven year old version of Hugo had never seemed to change. He was always the baby to me. And now the fact that he was eleven was being forced upon me. I know I'm only a couple of years older than him, but I still can't help but feel as if I were his mother or something of the sort.

"Rosie? Can you take Lily and me to the Owlery? I don't know exactly where it is yet." Hugo asked.

"Sure. I'll be back in a mo, James. Try not to miss me too much." I said sarcastically, which started a short mimicking war between the two of us.

"Alright, already. Can we go before the owl drops dead?" Hugo said. He needs to stop spending time with Fred.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, grabbing both their letters and heading to the door. They trotted after me, like the perky, excited little first years they were.

We waited for the staircase to rotate from the landing beside ours. We went down it, and met up with two first year Hufflepuffs on the next landing.

"Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, right?" One of them, the shorter, skinnier blond boy asked. Lily and Hugo nodded in unison. The taller, dark haired boy smiled at them.

"We're going to play exploding snaps. Want to come with us?" The blond boy asked. Lily and Hugo looked pleadingly at me.

"I'll send the letters. You go ahead. Ask a ghost if you get lost. But not Peeves. You'll know him when you see him." I instructed. They beamed at me before taking off with the two boys. I sighed to myself and continued down the stairs.

I stepped onto one of the moving staircases, looking around as I waited for it to move over to the landing I wanted. As I looked across the way, I caught none other than Scorpius Malfoy's eye, who was on a staircase a few away from mine. It was the same kind of glance as before, the long one like on the train. Neither of us looked away, neither of us moved. We just stood there, as if time had frozen.

I continued down the stairs until I reached the great hall entrance. I went outside, following the corridors until I reached the small hill, which had the Owlery at the top. I took my time climbing the hill, enjoying the peace and quiet. I went quietly inside.

"Hedwig!" I called James' owl. He named it after one uncle Harry had once. Hedwig glided gracefully down from the rafters. I took Lily's letter and a piece of string and tied it to Hedwig's talon. "Bring this to uncle Harry, okay? Harry Potter." I clarified. Hedwig hooted, and I stroked her head. She took off, spiralling upward and out of the tower. One down, one to go.

"Penna!" I called our owl. She swooped down, her tawny wings flapping quickly as she landed on the pedestal in front of me. I strapped Hugo's letter to her foot. "Home." I told her. She screeched loudly, and then she too was gone.

It was getting darker, and I hurried back to the castle for supper. I hurried into the great hall, taking a seat between Lily and James. McGonagall made a quick speech, and then the tables were piled high with food. Everyone dug in, especially Hugo, that pig.

Soon enough, we were all fed and ready to retreat to the common rooms. Everyone else seemed to have had the same idea, because seemingly every person in the whole school was in the hallway at the exact same time as us. We managed to make it back to the common room all in one piece. The five of us sat around the common room. Everyone else was up in the dormitiories.

"Rosie, show Lily Avis. She doesn't believe that you can do it." James suggested after a long silence.

"Okay. It's not too hard, really." I said, feeling my robes for my wand. I couldn't find it. "Bloody hell. I've lost my wand." I sighed.

"Maybe it fell when we were coming back from dinner." Lily suggested.

"No, I don't think I had it then either, when I think about it. I bet I lost it at the Owlery." I sighed. Just bloody perfect.

"Well, go get it, then." James said after a pause. I looked at him as if he were insane.

"But it's past curfew." I noted. Now it was his turn to look as if I had lost my mind.

"So what? Both your parents snuck out all the time. Dad told me." He smirked knowingly. He got this look on his face like he had just remembered something, and dashed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. I looked at Al quizzically. He shrugged in response.

About a minute later, James raced back down the stairs, his hands holding something behind his back. "Dad also gave me this." He said, flicking it to show off what he had. It looked like a musty piece of cloth to me.

"An old cloak?" I raised one eyebrow, begging him to elaborate. Albus looked as if I had gone mad.

"Not just any old cloak. The _invisibility_ cloak." James emphasized.

"I read about that! Dad told me your dad had it, but he also says he used to be a Hippogriff wrestler, so I didn't dare believe him. So it's real?" I asked, brushing my fingers lightly over the fine fabric. James smirked and threw it on top of Hugo, who disappeared. "Wicked."

"Take it and go get your wand back. You'll need it first thing tomorrow, anyways. You won't have time to get it in the morning." James persuaded. I took a deep breath.

"Alright. But I'm blaming you if I get caught." I whipped it off Hugo, who's hair was sticking up with static. James held up his hands in defence. I pulled it over my head and started for the portrait hole. I heard Lily whisper "good luck" before I exited the common room. I had a feeling I'd need it.

A/N: Chapter 3 is on its way! Leave a review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Hope the plot isn't going too fast. That was a problem with some of my other stories… Also, Jack Layton, the leader of the NDP party up here in the great white north died today! R.I.P. Jack Attack!

I started very quietly for the staircase, tip-toeing down each step. The castle was dark, and it was even darker outside. I could barely see anything at all, and, with being unable to cast Lumos due to my lost wand, I would be wondering around like a blind man trying to find it in the Owlery. How bloody fantastic.

I managed to slowly make my way to the base of the winding path up to the Owlery. It was almost literally pitch black, just as I had suspected. It was almost midnight, and the eerie glow of the full moon cast creepy shadows on the ground. I ran up the hill as quickly as I could, desperately needing my wand for a light source. I finally reached the entrance.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going- it was too quiet, and I didn't think anyone else would be out here at this time of night. Plus, I was too focussed on my wand to care about anything else. Clearly, I had been wrong about nobody being out here, because I walked right into someone, and the force ended up knocking me to the ground. Busted.

"Who's there?" A boy's voice demanded. Oh, good. At least it wasn't one of the professors. I pulled the invisibility cloak off, exposing myself. His head tilted down to look at me, and I assume he had just thought he walked into me without seeing me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you." The boy said, extending his hand. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet. A ball of light formed at the end of his wand, illuminating both of our faces. "_You_!" He said, looking me in the eye.

"_You_!" I said in the same surprised tone. Out of all the people I could've walked right in to, Scorpius Malfoy had to be the one.

"What do you think you're doing out here so late? I should report you." He said coldly, the polite boy who had moments ago helped me to my feet instantly vanishing into someone who sounded a lot like how dad had described Scorpius' father to be. Rude and arrogant.

"Reporting me would be the same as reporting yourself, Malfoy. You're out after cerfew as well." I noted, giving my best superiority smirk. I inherited that trait from my mum. He looked frustrated.

"I suppose you're right. What're you doing here?" Malfoy asked again, not letting me get the better of him.

"I've lost my wand in here somewhere and I've come to get it. What are _you_ doing here?" I answered.

"I promised my mum and dad I'd write when I got here and I forgot to. Dad would be cross if he knew I had forgotten. Is that alright with you?" He said sardonically. I gave him an icy stare back.

"Right. Well, I've got to find my wand. So if you'd excuse me..." I said, grabbing the invisibility cloak and pushing past him into the Owlery.

"Would you like some help?" He asked, catching me off guard. I looked at him strangely.

"Oh, um, sure." I stammered, dumbfounded. From what dad had told me, Scorpius Malfoy should've been a right prat, not a gentleman.

"I don't believe I got your name." Malfoy said, very refined.

"Rose Weasley." I told him. He looked at me for a second, as if he were contemplating if I was safe to talk to. Probably his dad sharing stories about mine again.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled like a right gentleman. Daddy had been wrong about him. "Accio Rose Weasley's wand!" He said, thrusting him wand into the air. Something went whizzing past my right ear and into Scorpius' hand.

"Is that it?" He asked, tossing it to me. I caught it and nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Don't mention it." He smiled back. We were looking at each other for a second, right in the eyes. He cleared his throat and I looked away. "We should go, before we both get expelled."

"Agreed. Get under here." I said, pulling the cloak out. He looked confused. "It's an invisibility cloak." He looked shocked, but did as I said.

We started silently down the hill, Scorpius in the front and I in the back, my wand illuminated. We snuck back into the castle soundly. I heard feet shuffle in the distance. We both froze. Filtch. We ducked into a crevice between a pair of pillars and held our breath.

"Who's there?" Filtch commanded. I saw Scorpius raise his wand slightly and point it at a nearby portrait.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He whispered so softly I wasn't sure he had said anything at all. The portrait began moving as Scorpius directed. It went up, down and around in circles. The person in the portrait ran out into the one beside it.

"Peeves!" Filtch spat, racing down the corridor to catch Peeves red-handed. Which he wouldn't, of course.

"That was brilliant!" I whispered with excitement. "Smart thinking."

"Thanks. Let's go, then." He murmured back, leading us down toward the dungeons. We carefully tiptoed down the remaining flights to the Slytherin common rooms.

I almost tripped while going down the narrow, winding staircase, but Malfoy stopped me before I could make any noise. He said "Watch it" through closed teeth. I gave a quick apology.

We reached the bottom of the staircase and tried our best not to make our footsteps echo on the cold, stone floor. We reached the Slytherin common room entrance. He stepped out from under the cloak.

"Tortoise shell." Malfoy whispered. The door swung open. "You didn't hear that." He told me.

"Didn't hear what?" I responded with a smirk. Without a word, he stepped inside. I pulled the invisibility cloak back over myself and crept back up the medieval, spiralling steps.

Tediously and vigilantly, I sneaked back up the moving staircases, making sure I stepped over the trick step, which I had had to help Lucy out of in our first year. It was the last day, and we had been playing tag on the staircase, a silly muggle game where the one who's "it" has to try and catch the other players. The half-wit had forgotten about the trick step, and was stuck for half an hour while Albus and I tried to pull her loose.

I saw the Fat Lady portrait now, just two landings across and one up. I started softly up the stairs. Apparently not softly enough, because a portrait of a bald, fat old man snorted and said, "What was that? Who's there?" I stood perfectly still for a minute, waiting for him to fall back asleep. He did, and I continued on my way.

I went up the rest of the stairs with ease, not being stopped or hit with an obstacle. I finished climbing the final flight and approached the Fat Lady portrait, hoping to God she wouldn't report me to Filtch.

"Vampire fangs." I whispered. The portrait hole swung open, and the Fat Lady stayed asleep, not even fazed by my entrance. I heaved a sigh as the door shut quietly behind me.

"How'd it go, there, Rosie?" James asked from a seat by the fire, startling me.

"Bloody hell, James! Don't _do_ that!" I scolded him, putting a hand over my heart. He sniggered, the bugger.

"So, did you find your wand?" James asked casually.

"Yeah. What're you doing up?" I asked, changing the subject before he said anything that could relate to Scorpius.

"Don't change the subject. So, you met up with a friend down there, didn't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows. It was like he had read my mind.

"Shut up. How did you know that?" I asked, taking a seat beside him. He flapped a piece of parchment in my face. "Yeah, that's parchment, alright."

"Don't your parents tell you anything? This is the _Marauders Map_. It shows the whereabouts of anyone and everyone in the whole castle. It was made by my grandpa and his friends. Dad gave this to me, too." He explained. I nodded in amazement, wondering what else mum and dad hadn't told me. "Which means I saw you sneaking around with Malfoy."

"Oh, please. We ran into each other at the Owlery and he helped my find my wand. Then I helped him get back to his dormitory with the cloak. Is that a problem for you?" I explained. James' right eyebrow pulsed up and down.

"Are you sure?" He teased me.

"I'm positive! I swear, you're the single most annoying person I have ever met. I'm going to bed." I whisked around and walked dignifiedly towards the stairs.

"Off to have dreams about Malfoy, are you?" He taunted. I felt a wave of anger crash over me, and I turned to face him once again.

"Just because you're my cousin doesn't mean I won't hex you right now, James Potter. So do yourself a favour and shut the bloody hell up!" I spat. He held up his hands like he was protecting his face. I turned on my heels and stormed up to the dormitory.

I crept inside, careful not to wake anyone. I peeled the crisp, white covers on my bed back. Looking around to make sure I hadn't woken anyone, I checked the muggle watch mum got me for my thirteenth birthday. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning. I wasn't going to be too pleasant tomorrow, I can tell you that. I sighed and lay down in the bed.

Now I don't know if it was because I was tired, because I was mad at James, because I had had too much adrenaline in my system or for some unexplainable reason. But as I lay in bed at one fifty six in the morning, I started crying. And I don't know why.

A/N: That chapter was kind of short… and I didn't really like the ending. But other than that, I think it's pretty good! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I got a new laptop and promptly watched A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel about 4000000 times. It had to be done. I also have to prepare a monologue for my theatre audition in a couple weeks, so I've been trying to memorize Draco's letter to Lucius in AVPS. I also don't know what high school I'm going to yet, and school starts in about 10 days… D: It's okay; I'll be transferred to Pigfarts next year anyways. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 4!

The first day of lessons was dreadful. I am clearly my father's daughter, as I successfully fell asleep during Divination, Charms and Transfiguration. Now we were just beginning potions, and I was still feeling exhausted. No way was I falling asleep again. I sat beside Albus, hoping he would keep me awake. We were paired with Slytherin's for potions, and the last thing I wanted to do was doze off and have them all laughing at me.

"Disperse yourselves, children! I want a Slytherin and a Gryffindor working together. Go sit with someone of the opposite house. Quickly!" The professor bellowed, just as we had all sat down. I gave Albus a shrug, and got up to find a Slytherin.

I had assumed that, with my luck, I would get stuck with Malfoy. Apparently, someone is watching over me, because Albus, bless him, had been paired with Malfoy. I was with some girl named Felicity.

Felicity seemed nice enough. I mean, she was Slytherin, so she wasn't the nicest girl in the world to begin with, but she was civil. She was bloody gorgeous, too. She had sharp blue eyes with perfectly done, wavy brown hair. It was the kind of hair you only see in muggle magazines. So even if I did fancy Scorpius, which I most certainly do not, I wouldn't stand a chance against her. I mean, I've got plain blue eyes and curly red hair that always went frizzy. Meanwhile, Felicity looked as if she had just stepped out of a bloody Vogue photo-shoot. Not that it mattered.

"Pass me the werewolf hair?" Felicity asked politely. I groggily reached over and grabbed the clump of mangled hairs, placing them in front of her. I was lucky this girl was such a big-shot; she was doing all the work for me.

Seeing as my services were not deemed necessary by miss oh-so-perfect Felicity, I focused what energy I could summon on getting Albus' attention. Making sure our professor wasn't watching, I picked up a bit of willow tree trunk and threw it at Albus, who was reading out ingredients as Malfoy stirred them in. The bit of wood hit him on the forehead, and he looked up to see who had thrown it. I smiled weakly, too tired to do anything else. He puffed out his cheeks and went cross-eyed. I laughed.

"What's so funny over there?" The professor asked rhetorically. Al and I both snapped out heads down, each of us going back to reading our books.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Felicity asked, jerking her head towards Albus, who was glowering at Malfoy, no doubt for something he's said about Uncle Harry. I looked at her as if she were mad.

"Bloody hell, no! That's my cousin!" I shook my head in disgust at the thought of it. She grinned happily, looking as if she were plotting something.

"Good. He's quite nice looking isn't he?" She said, staring at him. I wrinkled my nose.

"No, he's Albus." I told her, hoping she'd get the hint and shut up.

"So that's what you call him, eh?" She looked dreamily after him. Um, ew! I mean, he wasn't ugly or anything, but it was _Albus._ Why was she just telling me this?

"Yeah. Add some elephant tusk fibers now." I said, trying to change the subject before she asked any more awkward questions.

"Right." She said, snapping out of her wistful gaze. Yuck.

Other than that, potions class was pretty uneventful. At least, it was until we got up to go. Albus was hurriedly trying to collect all his books, as was Malfoy. Between the two of them, they had made a right mess of their table. I sighed, heading towards them, with the incentive of helping Albus. Just as I was at the edge of the table and about to offer my assistance, Albus got a cheeky look in his eye, and took off out the door, leaving me alone with Malfoy. That git. It was very clear that I was going to offer to help, and I couldn't just walk away now, since Malfoy had seen me.

"Like some help, Malfoy?" I asked him, secretly vowing to promptly hex Albus as soon as I possibly could.

"I-" He stopped, noticing that there were Slytherin's in the room, watching him. "I don't need any help from the likes of you, you blood traitor." He spat. Hurt, I began to back away.

"Suit yourself, then." I said, casually walking out of the dungeon classroom, trying to hide my hurt feelings as much as I could. It wasn't as if he were particularly kind to me before. I suppose I had just figured he would be civil, like he was before in the Owlery.

I went up the small staircase I had sneaked Malfoy down the night before, and started up the staircase towards our common room by myself. In fact, other than a few fifth year Hufflepuffs and a pair of Ravenclaw girls, I was the only one in sight.

"Rosie!" Hugo called as soon as I stepped foot in the common room. "Are you coming to the Quidditch match today? Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff!"

"That's today? Sure. Yeah, I'll go with you." I shrugged, not able to come up with anything better to do with my time.

"Brilliant! It's in about an hour. I'll see you there!" He waved, whisking past me and out the portrait hole after one of his friends, no doubt.

I tossed my things down on one of the musty chairs, too lazy to go put them in my trunk. I had no homework, so I figured I'd go down to the library and read for a while, until the Quidditch match. I could probably get at least a few chapters read.

I exited the common room and headed back down the flight of stairs, walking idly to the portrait of Basil Fronsac. Muttering the password, Brawny Brains, and stepped through. This led me to the second floor corridor, right by the library. I still had about fifty-five minutes before the Quidditch match. I love the portrait holes.

I grabbed a random book off the first shelf I saw. _Marauding with Monsters_, authored by someone named Gilderoy Lockhart. That book sounded uninteresting, even for me. I pulled a face and slid it back into its place on the shelf. I reached for another one. _Hogwarts, a History_. It sounded good enough. I took it back to a table and began to read.

I was surprised by how deserted the library was. The Quidditch match didn't start for another fifty minutes or so, but already there wasn't a soul in sight. Well, except the ghost drifting along the ceilings, humming softly to herself. I looked up at her and made a hissing noise to tell her to be quiet. I suppose I must've startled her, because the girl took off through the ceiling, off to bother someone else.

I opened my book and began to read. It was really rather interesting. The only thing that stopped me was the mentioning of the Quidditch pitch. I gasped and shot to my feet, looking over at the clock. I had about five minutes before the match started. I slammed the book shut and raced down the corridors, trying to find one that lead outside. Eventually, I did find one that lead down to the pitch, and I ran down it as fast as I could. I didn't want Hugo to get lost- he barely knew how to get from classroom to classroom.

"Is wee Miss Weasley in a hurry?" Peeves chirped in a sing-song voice. I sighed in anguish.

"Not now, Peeves." I muttered through clenched teeth as I stormed down the hallway, already irritated by my tardiness.

"What's wrong? Haven't got time for ol' Peevesie, have you?" He said in false sorrow.

"Nor shall I ever make any. Please, do me a favor and bugger off." I snarled, walking faster in order to shake him off.

"Oh, the little Weasley girl is getting rather shirty with dear ol' Peevesie." He chortled, annoying me further.

"The little Weasley girl may have more tolerance for Peevesie later, when she isn't late and searching for the little Weasley _boy_." I said in a very dumbed-down tone.

"Alright. I suppose I'll find a nice prefect to bother." He said glumly, drifting off in the direction we had just come. I sighed in relief. Unlike most people, I didn't mind Peeves sometimes, but only in very, very small doses. He was just looking for a bit of fun, that's all.

"Weasley!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me. I couldn't quite out my finger on who it was. I didn't really have time to turn and look- Hugo was waiting for me. I couldn't let him get swept up in a crowd and get lost. Mum wouldn't like that at all.

"Hey! Weasley! I'm talking to you!" The voice called again. I ignored it. I heard the footsteps quicken behind me, and a hand grab my shoulder. I turned to look at who was bothering me.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed and unimpressed tone.

"You're going the wrong way." Malfoy cocked a blond eyebrow in superiority. I returned the gesture.

"You don't know where I'm headed, you nutter." I said, trying to shake him off and continue on my way.

"Yes, I do. You're coming with me." He tightened his grip. I raised both of my eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"You heard me. Come on, then." He said calmly, dragging me backward before I had a chance to react. He pulled me down an abandoned corridor and to a portrait hole I wasn't familiar with.

"Squirming Siren." He said strongly, as if he were the most important person in the school. I'm sure he believes he is.

The portrait hole swung open, and, much to my protest, he managed to drag me through. We ended up in a familiar corridor, still on the second floor. Reluctantly, I was tugged down a short hallway and through a door.

"What the _hell_, Malfoy!" I bellowed at him, shoving him away from me. He looked at me in a sort or confused but understanding manor.

"I have to explain-" He started, but I cut him off again.

"What's the matter with you, you ruddy, half-arced git!" I screamed again, shoving him against the wall. I was expecting him to shove me back, as Albus, James, or any of my other male cousins would have, but he merely stood against the wall, almost as if he were expecting me to shove him again.

"If you would just allow me to explain…" He trailed off as he realized I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking around the room. I hadn't really looked around yet to see where I was. The second floor girls' lavatory.

"Why, pray tell, did you drag me to the girls' lavatory?" I asked him, slightly more calm and level-headed than before. I was more curious than angry now.

"Allow me to explain." He said, sitting on the floor behind the sinks. I sat down beside him. He opened his mouth to explain his reasoning, when he was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched moan. Oh, Merlin. _Not Myrtle. _I thought. _Anyone but Myrtle._

Sure enough, Myrtle came spiraling out of one of the toilets, wailing, as usual. She hovered above us, smiling suggestively.

"Back again to visit me, Scorpius? Oh, look! You've brought your girlfriend! How sweet!" She said, squealing with laughter and flipping in mid-air. I looked at her, repulsed.

"Actually, Myrtle, I was dragged in here against my will. _He_ is _not_ my boyfriend." I said, giving a pointed glance at Malfoy.

"As if I would have anything to do with that blood-traitor. Unfortunately, she's the only one who can help me with my… problem. Would you excuse us, if you would be so kind?" He explained to Myrtle. She gave us the same suggestive smirk.

"Oh, of course. Not a problem." She squealed again, corkscrewing back into her toilet.

"Bloody hell." I sighed. Why did everyone seem to think Malfoy and I were together? I wasn't even his _friend_, let alone girlfriend.

"Before we're interrupted again, let me clarify why I brought you here." Malfoy stated.

"By all means." I urged him.

"Right. Well, Rose, I'm sure your mother and father have told you many stories about their adventures at Hogwarts." Malfoy began, pausing to let me respond.

"Of course. Dad more than mum, but I've heard about a few things. The Shrieking Shack, Sirius Black, The Tri-Wizard tournament…" I left the rest of my list unsaid.

"Yes. Although my father and yours were nowhere near friends, he still knows of your parent's adventures. He's told me everything- probably more than you know. One of the stories he told me, one of the most terrifying ones, is about to repeat itself." Malfoy said darkly. I looked at him in awe.

"What do you mean?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Tell me, Weasley. Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

A/N: Oooh… scary, scary. Cliffhangers are fun! Well, for me.

I know Basil Fronsac's portrait was moved to the dungeons in 1996. Well, let's pretend they moved it back. Also, I hope you enjoyed my stab at Lockhart. I hate you with all my being, Gilderoy!

You know what's fun? Going on omegle and only quoting AVPM and AVPS. Most people disconnect after a few quotes, but its good fun just the same. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo. I'm going to try and update more frequently, but no promises. I go to stupid catholic school, so I have to do stupid religion homework. "Question 4: Why did you chose a catholic secondary school? My answer: Because Pigfarts was full." I am handing it in like that. True story.

My heart skipped a beat. The Chamber of Secrets? It couldn't be…

"Oh, bloody hell. Tell me it's not…" I shook my head in disbelief. He nodded slowly.

"It's opened. Again." He told me bluntly. My head span, and I felt like I was going to collapse. I heard about what happened- with the Basilisk and whatnot. If that Basilisk came back… My nerves settled when I recalled something uncle Harry told me. He had killed it, in his second year. It was dead. Then, what was the danger in it being opened? The Basilisk and Voldemort were both dead. Nothing bad could happen. When I explained my thoughts to Malfoy, he shook his head.

"Even though Voldemort fell almost twenty-one years ago, he still has followers. Some people, who worked with him, supported his delusional ways. They remain loyal, even though he's gone for good. These people, Death Eaters, are trying to destroy Hogwarts- one of Voldemort's main goals. They've realized by now that the only way they can do that is from the inside." Malfoy told me. I tried to look unsurprised. I didn't want him to think anything he said was of value to me. I didn't want to feel like I owed him anything.

"So, somehow, they're going to try to get into Hogwarts through the Chamber?" I clarified. Malfoy nodded, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Exactly. The only way they can get in is through the Chamber- it's abandoned. No one goes down there, not even the ghosts. It's the perfect hide-away. They just need to figure out how to get inside. Once they do that…" He trailed off.

"Everyone will die." I finished, making the connection. "Starting with me and my family. My parents are partially responsible for Voldemort's demise, after all." I noted.

"Right. And if the Death Eaters come back, they'll eventually be found and put in Azkaban. That includes my father and grandfather." Malfoy said earnestly. I looked at him with concern. "They aren't practicing, of course. In fact, my father sent me an owl to tip me off on all this." Malfoy assured me.

"So _that's_ why you were up at the Owlery that night!" I snapped my fingers, making another realization. He nodded.

"Precisely. Father and I have been trying to figure out what they're planning. Father was banned from the organization the day Voldemort fell, for siding against the rest of the Death Eaters. Finally, with the help of Polyjuice potion, he managed to get some inside information. That's why we were exchanging owls so late- it was urgent." Malfoy explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Now, here's where you come into play." I looked into his cold, pale blue eyes, listening intently. "I don't know what kind of things are down there- I'm sure there's more than what your mother and father witnessed. But I need to know about anything that comes our way. I can't go down there without have absolute knowledge of anything that could possibly attack me. I need someone who knows counter curses, what species have which weaknesses, and so on. That person is you." He explained.

"Whatever happened to not wanting any help from the filthy blood traitor?" I asked with a smirk. His eyes widened in anger.

"This isn't time for jokes, Weasley." He said boldly.

"Well, well. The tables have turned now, haven't they, Malfoy? You, the one who said he didn't need anything from me, is now asking for my help." I played him for a fool. It was a good feeling, being in control. He had to watch what he said; otherwise I may decide to let him do it himself.

"Listen, Weasley. Stop being a prat." He said it like a threat. I reckon I should have a bit more fun before I get right into this.

"That's no way to talk to someone you're looking to help you." I scolded, giving him another of my best superiority smirks. He looked as if he was going to explode.

"Do you understand how important this is?" He asked loudly. I smiled sneakily and let out a few chuckles. He had won, I suppose.

"You want _me_-" I pointed to myself, "To go into the _Chamber of Secrets_? Have you gone completely mental? Just because I know what things are doesn't mean I know how to _do_ them. I mean I know what the Unforgivable curses are, but I can't _do_ any of them." I protested.

"Look, you're the only person who's anywhere close to knowing the kind of magic we need to get through the Chamber. If I went alone, I would die, shortly followed by the rest of the school. Is that what you want?" Malfoy told me. I sighed, running my hands through my fiery hair.

"Well, I suppose I haven't got much of a choice then, have I? I'm in." I sighed, not really seeing what other logical option I had. "But not just yet. We need to do research. We need to plan this out. If we just go down there without knowing what we were going to do, we'll die for sure. We need to have a plan." I explained.

"Do I look stupid? What, did you think I was going right now? This'll happen in a couple _months_, if we're lucky." Malfoy told me, making me feel like an idiot.

"Good. Meet me back here tomorrow afternoon, at this time. I have to go find my brother." I said, collecting myself off the floor and getting to my feet. He did the same, walking ahead of me towards the door. I started for the door as well.

"Fine. I'll see you then. Don't tell anyone about talking to me. Not even your stupid cousins." He spat, more in character now than he had been while we were talking.

"As if that's something I want them finding out. They'd just write my dad, and I'd be on the first train to London tomorrow morning." I said sarcastically. Sadly, I wasn't quite over exaggerating. Dad really detested the Malfoy family. Dad hated Mr. Malfoy when they were in school, and grandpa Weasley despises Lucius Malfoy with all his being. I'd be disowned if they knew I was working in collaboration with a Malfoy.

"I'm not quite looking forward to this, either. Good day." He said, bowing slightly and strutting out the door. He poked his head back in. "Oh, and don't expect me to be kind to you. I still hate you, Weasley. I'll still mock you whenever I get an opportunity." He said, only half-joking. He was smiling, so I assumed we were on semi-good terms.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." I said in a very posh accent, rolling my arm and bowing regally.

"And the same to you." He smirked, turning and walking down the hall. And just like that, he was gone. I couldn't tell you why for the life of me, but I felt sort of fuzzy all over. I must be coming down with something. I heard a slight splashing of water.

"Oh, your little lovebird is a cute one, isn't he?" Myrtle said with a titter.

"He is _not_ my lovebird. Nor do I ever plan on making him so." I protested, trying to sound professional and dignified, despite being embarrassed beyond belief.

"Oh, piffle. You two are made for each other, I reckon." She said, giggling softly at the end of the sentence.

"Well, _I_ reckon he's a right prat. Doesn't that count for anything?" I muttered, more to myself than Myrtle. She swooped down and floated a few feet in front of me.

"Well, the two of you are welcome to come visit me any time. I don't get many visitors, you know. Do you know what they all say? They all say 'Oh, don't go in there, that's Myrtle's toilet.' They don't like me, those mean girls. They say I'm ugly and miserable. They called me Moaning Myrtle, did you know that? Isn't that just dreadful?" She wept non-existent tears. I played along.

"Oh, don't mind them. I'm sure they're just jealous of your lovely toilets. Don't worry, Myrtle. I'll come visit you whenever you'd like." I smiled at her. She wailed, spinning through the air.

"Oh, my… I've made a proper friend, haven't I? Go ahead, if you have to go. Just promise you'll come visit again soon, Rose!" She shrieked, diving back into one of the toilets. I shuddered and continued out the door and back to the Grand Staircase. The last thing I wanted was to have Myrtle after me every second of the day.

I had missed a good part of the Quidditch match, but I raced down to the pitch anyway. I elbowed through crowds at the bottom of our tower, searching desperately for Hugo, Albus or James. I saw the back of a first year's orange head, and grabbed his shoulder, instinctively thinking it was Hugo. The boy turned to face me, looking rather irritated. No, he wasn't Hugo.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You wouldn't happen to have seen Hugo Weasley, have you? About your height, red hair, brown eyes?" I shouted over the crowd. The boy pointed upward, toward the seating for the pitch. "Thank you!"

I raced up the winding wooden stairs, dodging Gryffindor students every few steps. I stepped out onto the bleachers, and the roar of the crowd hit me like a wave. I craned my neck, searching for my little brother's fiery hair. I spotted him next to James and Albus. Not daring to take my eyes off them, I rushed down the small steps. I shuffled over to where the three were seated.

"Rose! Where've you been?" Hugo said excitedly, his voice practically a whisper in the screaming mass of Hogwarts students.

"In the library. I lost track of time. Sorry. What's the scoring?" I said as if it were unimportant, then attempted to change the subject. Thank Merlin that Hugo's so naïve.

"Ravenclaw's up seventy to forty." He told me, and then screamed something incoherent, adding to the already earsplitting noise.

I tried to get into the spirit of the match, cheering when someone got the quaffle in and whatnot, but I couldn't shake the eerie feeling that had been haunting me since Scorpius told me about the Chamber. I felt on edge- as if something terrible was going to happen. I jumped whenever something brushed my leg or there was a sudden outburst of cheering from the crowd. I hoped that this wouldn't last. I couldn't spend the next half a year as touchy as this.

~X~

The match had ended; Ravenclaw won by a landslide. Not that it really mattered to me. I spent weeks after that going back and forth between the girls' dormitory and the library, trying to find out all I could about the Chamber of Secrets. There was hardly anything about it, not even in the restricted section. Over the course of a month and a half, I only found one bit of useful information. I scrutinized the entire library, yet I barely found anything. I read up on Basilisks, but that wasn't much use, seeing as Slytherin's Basilisk was killed twenty-four years ago.

I had been getting really anxious about the whole thing, and I began to wonder what I had gotten myself into. Not only am I risking my life, but working alongside a _Malfoy_? Dad was going to murder me when he heard. Surely he would. Either I'll become famous for saving Hogwarts or he'll have to come down and claim my body.

Just before I was about to go insane, a letter arrived for me, stamped with wax, by means of a first year student. I knew who it was from before I even looked. Malfoy.

I bolted to my dormitory and threw myself down on my bed. I tore the envelope open viciously, ripping the letter from inside. My heart was pounding. Finally, we were going somewhere with this.

_Weasley, _

_Meet me in Myrtle's toilets at six o'clock this evening, while everyone else is at supper. We need to start planning._

_Malfoy_

I locked the note in my trunk immediately, being sure no one had been watching. I grabbed a few bits of parchment and an old quill and tucked them into my robes, just in case I had to write anything down.

My heart stopped as I realized what time it was. Ten to six. I was going to be late!

"Bloody hell." I muttered under my breath as I sprinted out of the common room, earning myself a few odd looks from straggling people who hadn't gone to dinner yet. I dodged around a few students on the grand staircase, forcing them to press up against the bannisters.

I bolted down the corridors until I reached the bathroom. I panted heavily as I heaved open the heavy wooden door and burst into the room. Malfoy was already there, spitting something angrily at Moaning Myrtle. They both turned to look at me.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late. I only just got your note. Myrtle, if you could…" I turned to the ghost, my eyes flickering toward one of the toilets.

"Oh, of course." She excused herself, diving into one of the toilets.

"Right, then. We need to get planning. What are we going to do once we get down there?" Malfoy put out, taking a seat on the dingy floor. I did the same.

"Well, I've got something interesting to tell you." I told him. He raised his eyebrows, telling me to continue.

"I know where it is and how to get in." I told him. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Where is it?" He said with a childlike tone of enthusiasm.

"I'll show you." I said getting to my feet. I walked slowly over to one of the sinks. I pointed to the little snake on the tap. "You see that? That's the entrance."

"I don't understand." His fine eyebrows were pulled together in the middle.

"This sink is how you get in. You need to say 'open up' in Parseltongue. You _do _know what Parseltongue is, don't you?" I asked before explaining further.

"Of course. So, in short, we can't get in." He said sadly, looking uncharacteristically glum.

"See, that's what I thought, as well. That is, until I did some research. I discovered that Parseltongue is actually learnable. I remember my uncle Harry teaching uncle George how to say 'dancing fruit' once, when uncle George wanted to go terrorize James. It was all in good fun." I smiled fondly upon the memory.

"So your uncle likes to scare his kids. It doesn't matter, seeing as we don't know any Parseltongues at school, and your uncle certainly won't be telling you how to get in." He said pointedly. I smiled menacingly.

"See, I thought about that. All I've got to do is trick uncle Harry into telling me how to say it. It'll have to be at Christmas holidays, of course. I'll tell him I've been reading up on it." I explained. He smiled a brilliant, white smile, and I hoped he couldn't see me blush.

"You're brilliant! So we can go seal it after Christmas?" He assured. I nodded.

"I just hope the Death Eaters don't get in by then." I said, noting the only gap in our plan. Now it was Malfoy's turn to explain.

"I've thought of that. I decided that, if push comes to shove, I would turn myself over to the Death Eaters, telling them I've been working undercover to try and make it easier for them to get in. Then you'll have time to seal the entrance and fight back." He explained. I looked at him, horrified.

"Malfoy, if you do that…" I shook my head, not understanding why he would make such an offer.

"I know. I'll probably be killed, if not in the crossfire, then by the Death Eaters. So far, it's the only option we've got. Let me know if you can think of a better one." He sighed, as if potential death was an inconvenient obstacle.

"If you're certain." I shrugged. There was no changing his mind.

"I'm certain. I'm sure we'll be fine. It's just a precaution." He said, but I wasn't convinced.

"Well, then. Are we through here?" I asked, my stomach growling in hunger.

"I suppose. We should think of a meeting time now, so we don't look too suspicious." He suggested. It sounded smart.

"Alright. How about next Wednesday at six?" I recommended. He shrugged and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. With that, I headed for the door. "Remember- don't tell anyone." He added. I stuck him a thumb up, already mostly out the door. I heard Myrtle's voice from the opposite side of the door. I thought nothing of it- but I stayed and listened in anyway.

"You fancy her, don't you, Scorpius?" Myrtle gasped in a mischievous tone.

"You're worse than Peeves." Malfoy retorted.

"You fancy her! You fancy her! I can see it on your face!" Myrtle accused.

"Shut up, you miserable thing." He spat, storming out the door. I ducked behind it and held my breath, hoping he wouldn't spot me. Miraculously, he continued down the hall angrily, muttered foul words about Myrtle under his breath.

It struck me as I was going to sleep that night. He had never said no.

AN: Stupid chapter ending, I know. I'm sorry for not updating- high school's a bitch. I feel like I'm turning Rosie into a Mary Sue… thoughts? Suggestions? Feel free! I would much rather get a suggestion than "Great chapter", not that I don't love hearing I did a good job! Just no suggestions about major plot things- I've got it all planned out and saved via sticky note app on my desktop :D (In case you were wondering, my religion teacher wasn't impressed with my Pigfarts reasoning) R&R!


End file.
